A New Life
by SoMuchGreen
Summary: Parallel World. This one doesn't have Klonoa for a Dream Traveller... yet. Expect the unexpected. What am I doing? Maybe I should revise the past chapters.
1. A Sad Prologue

Disclaimer:

I do not own Klonoa or any other of his game series' characters. For one thing, I do not know how I even thought of this… maybe I got influenced by an emo friend of mine. This is my world where Klonoa never had his adventures… you have been warned, read if you like.

----------

**A NEW LIFE**

**--A SAD PROLOGUE--**

Enter Breezegale, a provincial village by the sea where the wind seemingly blows through forever, where the windmills blow year long and where laughter abounds in all. For as long as the oldest of residents around that area could remember, the town was clearly known to be inhabited by Mammalian beings however though, whoever you are can doubt what was just stated for there is one there that proportions the joy of all the rest with his soul tainted sorrow, and that the oldest resident there has well… maybe I could just describe it with words.

Picture the best time of day to relax where the ocean breeze is at it's prime and the clouds were in the most amazing shape for gazing, now imagine a tall cliff where you can get the best of that moment complete with the bushy fresh green grass with the strange aroma of nature, now imagine a newly made gravestone strategically placed right there. Well you can't anymore, for the gravestone was just smashed into pieces earlier, probably done by the juvenile youth of the community. Whatever remained attached to the ground of that you can still read something like 'Kazeno' and the rest was no longer. No, I didn't kill of the adorable large ring wielding cat-rabbit we all learned to love, if you continue to read you'd find that he sat in mourning a few feet right in front the shattered grave.

"_Grandpa_…" the broken child murmured in a sound much lesser than a whisper, as cold tears of great loss came out of his once clear-golden eyes. Aside from sweat, earth and loss, he wore the traditional black whatever it's called when attending any sort of modern funeral. He was no exception, a bit overdressed as he may be and well, in fact that the period where he should have worn that was two long agonizing days ago for the lad when a crowd gathered there. Ever since that gathering was done, he stayed there, not changing wardrobe, not budging from that spot, not even eating, not even talking in sentences, sometimes suddenly falling asleep on the ground then waking maybe from minutes to hours later all sweaty from unwanted nightmares of the deceased loved one. There was a sore wound across his furry left cheek and a noticeable black right eye. Where a boy his age would get such a beating? Maybe the part in the last paragraph where I mentioned a 'shattered' grave would give you a clue. Hard to believe but it happens, that just the crust in the dark part of nature in those alive that give in. Was my description too much?

If not, then continue to read this part. He tried a few times to dig his way down under with his bare ungloved claws in short episodes of bursting emotions and reunite with his granddad and all those times he gets to his senses and shivers of guilt, sorrow, hunger and sickness would run through his fragile spine. An attempt to take his own life via stopping his breath long enough and or jumping off into the inviting depths of the salty waters failed once or twice. What would a child reaching the unstable phase of adolescence do if he just lost the only loved one he knew and had?

The locals of the windy residential area took pity on the lad; after all it was his once innocent smile and laughter that brightened up their day every morning, but it only reached up to that for pity is all that there was, no form of help or hand even tried to reach up to the broken soul. It was under a starry night sky when it happened, although the visions you eyes could gaze upon was contenting, wondrous and enlightening it didn't raise him from his great depression one bit. His vision was beginning to blur, a yawn escaping from his hungry throat and his limbs shaking from reasons to many to explain, trying his best to keep his head up it finally happened; the boy suddenly collapsed on the soon to be dewed grass. From behind the exhausted fallen body, a shadow illuminated by the moonlight came closer and closer, it went around the boy and a lone silver flower was dropped on the grave before it turned back and looked at him. Like a newly wed bride or a lifeless corpse after an emotional chain of events in the middle of the battle field, he was held in that fashion and against his knowledge and his will; he was carried off away from his grandpa's broken grave.

------------

I have absolutely no clue how I thought of such thing. But I promise it will turn up into a happy ending. R&R Nope, not much changes in this part.


	2. Moving On

Disclaimer:

I do not own Klonoa or any other of his game series' characters. For one thing is that this fic may not become what you expect.

----------

**A NEW LIFE**

**--CHAPTER 1 – MOVING ON--**

It was a vision, the sight of his grandfather smiling gently right at him, the background was a blinding white and the two were all alone in a vast plain nothingness. Words were spoken in a healthy tone, I was as if his grandfather was never sick, a sound of perfect health in old age. _"Remember Klonoa, even though I'm no longer there…"_ though his mouth continued to move it was as if the sound system in a fancy television set was muted and the sight became whiter and whiter till it blinded him. He started to mumble and move relentlessly before waking up with a jolt screaming **'grandpa!'** He subconsciously sat himself up in rebound from the dream, beads of sweat rushing down his fur and deep long pants came again and again from deep within his somewhat dry throat.

Waking from a dream both good and bad (depends on how you look at it.) he was on his soft bed inside his room, the window by his side was wide open letting the sunlight and the distinct scent of nature invitingly enter his sleeping chamber. He was used to waking up with this tranquil site so the first thought that came in his young mind was that everything was just a bad dream and all is right in the world of Phantomile. Looking all around him in relief his fear returned when he realized that he was wearing… a dirty formal black suit.

"_oh no… please no"_ was the reoccurring thought that played in his broken mind again and again like a broken record.

After suddenly jumping off the bed he banged open his bedroom door and rushed down the wooden stairs sometimes almost missing a step or two, hoping that everything from the suit to the grave was part of some extremely strange coincidence faith has cruelly played on his young self.

He reached a rectangular opening covered by a white transparent curtain in the wall big enough for a door leading to his home's kitchen, a shadow was darkening bits of the curtain. He pried in and joy filled his face with a smile, he saw the back figure of a large cabbit in front of the stove blocking the path of sunlight emanating from the kitchen window in front of the figure. Was that confusing? His grandfather was alive, or so he thought.

The bigger of the two somehow felt him and turned his head, neck and chest to the right allowing him to look back at the boy. What or better yet who Klonoa saw was someone he never thought he'd see again, as if that person was someone dead that came back to life, ironically to his grandfather he'd wish that was true but this man was a different case… this man-cabbit was large and black, he had dark grey fur where Klonoa had white and his ends weren't cloud-fluffy, they were pointing in an arc, like wild fur.

The boy's expression changed. Memories flashed, thoughts returned, remarks created and rage accumulated. He frowned angrily, showing his fangs and his eyes burned with a dark and direct emotion. "What are YOU doing here!!?" came out from the boy's mouth in a very harsh yet still high-pitched tone that stated itself that the man was very much unwelcome in his home and probably in his life.

Strangely enough, the stranger replied plainly and maybe even jokingly. "Yeah… I missed you too, son."

He opened a container wooden container with a hatch that opens from the bottom for plates and other forms of culinary ware including drinking glass and two custom mugs. He reached for a bowl, pouring in it the contents of whatever he was cooking.

It was a little late when what the person who was presumed to be Klonoa's father said registered on the boy's mind. A moment of flat silence before another outburst "Don't call me that, you're not my father!!" He tightened his grip on the touchable side of the kitchen wall opening as he wasted bits of his energy for that release.

The older cabbit carefully placed the hot tempered dish on the table, for someone with large ears it seemed that he didn't hear what Klonoa just yelled from the top of his lungs at him. Maintaining the tone he used earlier he replied to his son.

"Here, have something to eat. You'll need it when we leave." Nice guy huh?

Cracking his fingers on the hand that he rested on the wall he forced his eyes closed and gave a huge **"aaaahhh!!"**… And the cabbit didn't even let me finish my narrating. He soon went running off to the front door. The older cabbit, left alone in that room with the scent of his cooking lingering around just gave one long regretful sigh as he nodded his head left and right in questionable motive.

He made a trail of tears as he ran to the place where he steadily posted himself solid days ago, wavering solid but solid non the less. Collapsing on the grass once more he stared at the grave and asked himself questions of the past and the future. Why did he come back? What will I do now? When WE leave? Where are we going?? Am I even gonna go with that man? After what he did!?

"I don't want to leave you grandpa…" at that moment flashbacks rushed through his mind.

He was five that time when he last saw his father. He never had any recollection of him before that and in fact that, that memory was his one and only. He remembered around earlier that day when he was being playfully fed by his mother… the most beautiful creature in the village back then. A knock on the door was heard and then the usually merry-tuned 'Wait a minute.' by his mother. From his seat he could hear the creaking sound of the door opening. He heard a shriek of excitement a few moments later and out of curiosity and panic rushed his way to the door and then there he was, his father being hugged by mommy as if she hasn't seen him in a long time... _"wait a minute…"_ he thought and at the same time copying his mother's words only without putting it into song.

Forgetting his line of thought he recollected more of that day and remembered having an outing on the grassy outskirts, just the three of them, he was on piggyback ride behind his daddy. Later that day he was laid on the grass and he saw his father giving her mother a fresh bouquet of wild flowers. They were her favorites, he knew that for a long time and that was where his last memory of him ended. He just realized something, his father never made anything to be hated… he made them happy… so then why does he feel rage?

He remained in the fallen position as he thought deeper into his memories. He remembers now, and he forcefully plucked the grass in both his hand's ranges. One winter night… his mother suddenly fell ill; Daddy never appeared by her death bed… it seemed that the more he thought, the more questions would reveal their ugly heads, he pondered more but for the suspense of this story I shall save that info in later chapters.

Around all those thoughts crossing his mind, he suddenly heard his stomach growl. Days had passed since anything edible entered his mouth, the hunger was there since he woke up but the emotions and turn of events hid it like a needle in a haystack, slowly he walked back to the house after paying his respects to the grave, he noticed a half-bloomed flower and then picked it up. The flora was white with some sort of metallic hue on the petals…

He whispered in speculating discovery. "This is…" the flower was his mom's favorite kind, did his father left it there? Another moment passed and he smiled inside.

"Maybe… I can give him a chance…" he thought as he gently left it there on the standing part of the gravestone and made his way back with a genuine smile. On the way he was still pondering on thoughts. Sadly enough once he got to the door his decision was backed to "I won't… he deserves it… for leaving us…" maybe what happened earlier was a sudden exclamation due to the mood. Maybe it was a child's confusion clouding his judgment or his pride or a mixture of both but it was a final decision for him, maybe.

He entered the door and made his way to the kitchen, slowly shrugging off the curtain on his way as if he was an undercover agent. The kitchen was empty, there were no signs of his father, yes he acknowledged him as his father now but still… it's complicated. Taking in the scent of fish he looked to a corner of the room. The dish his father made was in a closer look proved to be a type of fish soup, something that was in his top 10 mental list of faves. He sat there and breathed in the alluring scent before grabbing the spoon and taking a taste, it was a bit cold now but none the less better than anything his grandfather attempted on a similar dish... that thought made him pause while another spoonful of the soup was in mid attempt. Why was he comparing the two?

He began to reconsider opinions once again. "Maybe, just maybe…" from the other side of the opening in the wall his father smiled as he took a peak on his unknowing son. Klonoa had more than enough potential to accept him after that, but one thing's for sure in the boy's mind, he'll never admit it in front of the big guy himself.

After a while when the soup was done and every bit of broth was finished Klonoa sat slump, giving his first true spontaneously genuine smile in a while, not just because of the food mind you. His father suddenly entered with a worried look, it made him give a sudden quick attempt to change his figure and position to a more decent one. Now why should he care about what his father thinks?

"I have to go back right now, are you coming or not… Klonoa?" I guess what Klonoa yelled earlier did register in his father's mind.

He stood up and looked at his father, "I'll get my things." Before running to his room and at the same time making his father stumble a bit he for he was on the way.

Taking a large bag under his cabinet he blew on it revealing that it was dusty. He took all his clothes and at first made an attempt to fold them neatly but then screwed it and just stuffed the bag up, he didn't bother to change from the formals he wore right now. Lastly, he opened the drawer by his bed, he grabbed the alarm clock placed on the top and ruffled on the belongings inside, and he took a picture of him, his mother and grandfather as well as knick and knacks from that drawer.

Like he was in a race, he hastily went down as if he knew he should really hurry and noticed that his father was by the front door looking literally like a ghost, was he fading? Taking a few steps closer as he was in awe, his father reached his arm out which after a few second, was held by a hesitant Klonoa. They suddenly disappeared into thin air after that. An Abracadabra, poof, vanish, gone.

TO BE CONTINUED

--------------

Chapter 1 redone, I bet that was rather past readers, is it better than the old version?? Some of you might have picked up some clues; Klonoa's dad is a Dream Traveler from another world, I plan to make a totally different story that hasn't been tried yet, expect the unexpected, I encourage it. What do you think?? Please Review, oh and I haven't abandoned "Return to Lunatea" It's just a case of writer's block and procrastination... Yes, I haven't rewritten the ending words.


	3. Discoveries

Disclaimer:

Rewritten. I do not own Klonoa or any other of his game and manga series' characters; they belong to their respective groups. And yes, though the events from the last chapter seemed a bit cliché and maybe to some this little chappie as well.

----------

**A NEW LIFE**

**--CHAPTER 2 – DISCOVERIES--**

In awe, he walked closer to the specter-like image of his father. Stretching out his fading opened palm, Klonoa reluctantly held it as he saw him getting more and more see-through by the moment. That was the last thing Klonoa remembered before they suddenly disappeared into thin air. Should I type the magic words again? –put smiley here-

They were in an endless void, both hand-in-hand suspended in the middle of the infinite spiral and being pulled against their will by horizontal gravity. It was like riding in a bullet train only there's no train. Klonoa seemed to be enjoying himself.

They suddenly popped out about 10 feet away from a cemented ground, instantly they lost grip of each other and fell down on their feet, Klonoa sprang himself up using the impact on the soil to stand, his father made a similar effort only… he stumbled and fell flat on his furry face, anything wrong with that picture? No. The good part of this is that it made Klonoa chuckle; the bad part was that it made parts of both their faces hurt; reminding Klonoa that he had a few sore wounds across his cheek and a black eye though his fur covered most of the proof.

His father, recovering from what just happened stood up rubbing his nose that instantly lost swelling. "Ok… now where are we?" he asked himself out loud as he tried to change the mutual subject on both of them. Consider it bonding time.

He slowly spun around and observed his surroundings, they were in a wide dead-end part of an alley with only a small long path with the sides of two buildings for an entrance/exit complete with the metal fencing and the graffiti's, much like the down town parts of any big city seen on movies only with verbal vandalism written in Lunatean.

"I think we're somewhere in Sol-City. Follow me." He walked out, his son following him with an overstuffed bag strapped behind. He looked like one of those silly people in expeditions. The father, made his way across the only path available, two building edges serving as the walls of that path. Once he reached the end he turned to the left and continued walking. Mind you that Klonoa was behind trying to haul a backpack which was now starting to weigh on him. He lost visual of his daddy so he ran in aggravating effort.

Once he reached the sidewalk and he was amazed at what he saw. He WAS technically a country boy in a lot of senses. The buildings were huge, and cars of different colors zoomed across him from the street in front of him. He was like a barricade for people walking by so he was snapped back to reality when he hit someone, no, someone hit him. "Sorry Kid"

Suddenly the streets became more and more crowded as passersby came walking along in their own paces, it was morning and it's already a rush hour. Now where was his father? For a second he saw the back of his father's head which was covered by someone else's in the next second. He ran to that direction, all the while doubling effort to elude those that were in his way. For a while he managed to trace his father. Yelling one of those words that meant that that person was a male parental unit of his might have helped but there were still bits of hatred in his heart that prevented him from even attempting that out loud. In the end he lost complete track of the man in a four-way intersection, the speeding cars were preventing him from crossing. Some father huh?

For a few minutes he stayed there and something came to mind, he remembered an advice his grandfather told him. A clear image of his grandfather with his eyes closed, his index finger pointing up suddenly appeared with a sassy flowery background.

"_If you ever wander too far and suddenly find yourself lost in the woods or in some parallel dimension by a bizarre chain of coincidence then you should just stay in one spot, hopefully where you're not alone and wait till we find you." _Though that thought made him feel lonely, he did what any modern day child lost in the city would do, wander off in search.

After what seemed like hours of searching in his young mind he somehow made it to an empty lot and just sat on one of those conveniently placed long green park benches on the street beside the newspaper machines. Great he just got lost and he doesn't even know how they got to here in the first place, was it some kind of spell? Wait, how about grandpa's grave? There was all that jazz until he noticed a long line of different people passing him by going to the lot behind him, the one in the lead was a cat-ghost something walking or to be more appropriate floating backwards, lifting and waving her arms inward in a way that meant **'Ok people, follow me.'**

"Ok people, follow me." The cat said in a voice that rivaled the cabbit's pitch. Hey… did she just… grr… copycat…

Some looked like annoying tourists complete with the strong-flash type cameras and everything; the others appeared to be localities with thrill in their faces, one was a reporter, they gathered at the lot behind him and from his location he could hear the cat speak.

"Ok people, now let me just remind you that we'll start our tour of Breezegale Manor after you each pay a fine of 10 drems"

_Drems will be my currency in this fanfic._

What the feline just said got Klonoa's curiosity. Breezegale, what are the odds? What's a manor? He just couldn't pass this chance up, it was either find out or go back to where his dad and him popped out. Obviously he picked the more interesting option. As the cat hovered to get each person's payment in some sack she pulled out somewhere Klonoa stood up and rushed to the end of the group taking 10 drems worth of dream stones he got last winter holiday from his... yet another sadness inducing memory.

Once all financial businesses were taken care off, pockets lightened, stones jingled, whispers were heard, thrill surrounded them and a line was formed. Klonoa ended up in the very back, the person in front appeared to be a stout man in a trench coat, his features were hidden by darkness created by an Englishman's hat. They walked and walked for what an uncertain amount of time as Klonoa admired the sights of left and right. They stopped and he banged with the person in front of him. That person didn''t budged or even looked behind. Strange but maybe it's the suspense, who knows? The nig one could suddenly scream like a fan girl. Klonoa moved to the right in order to see why they stopped. There was a huge red moo in front of a large gate and the cat spoke in some dignified and probably rehearsed line.

"Ok, our tour of Breezegale Manor will now officially begin. I'm Tat and I'll be your guide. As you may know Breezegale manor is the Dream Traveler's official residence and take note that the dream traveler himself is in another world right now and can't be part of the tour." She perfectly stated as she suddenly stopped for a breather.

She floated and peaked behind the moo; a yellowish dog-like person was focused there seemingly doing something unbeknownst to the tourists, and Klonoa. She returned her attention to them shortly after. "Now, before we start the tour of the insides I'll just tell some information about what you see here while my co-worker is busy picking the lock… **I MEAN!!** Preparing our entry, _yes that's it._" The last part was a whisper to herself. To Klonoa's disappointment, it wasn't the Breezegale he thought it would have been.

She continued blabbing on about such things like "Breezegale manor was named after the Dream Traveler's favorite world or so that was what he said… bla bla bla" Klonoa just sighed disappointingly and the weight of the bag behind him was starting to make his shoulders jolt in lingering pain, by nudging his shoulders he dropped it on the ground but before it would land in a thud it was suddenly grabbed to prevent that. Startled at what he didn't felt, Klonoa looked back and saw his father smiling at him, grabbing the bag higher and higher until that Klonoa had to raise his arms, soon the bag was out of Klonoa's reach and his father carried it over his shoulder.

"Sorry about that son, I can call you that right? Good. Follow me."

Before doing anything else he purposely coughed. The cat-girl suddenly looked at Klonoa's father and a clear sign of fear was in her face, immediately she spoke in a rushed yet still understandable manner. "I'm sorry people but the tour is cancelled." The sound 'awe' and a few emotional outbursts echoed throughout the crowd.

She continued with a tone that made the listeners anticipate. "To make up for it, feel free to socialize with the Dream Traveler!!" she pointed at the Dream Traveler's direction, the crowd looked in unison and suddenly turned into a raving groupie, running… no, more like rampaging to the older cabbit, crowding him all over and pushing Klonoa to the sides. While this commotion was happening the cat grabbed one of the moo's ear and they dashed off leaving their canine accomplice busy with the front door behind.

In triumph he raised both hands to the sky and clamored. "The door's open!!" he looked left and right, the sight of his companions running away made him run off after them.

The group, suddenly dashing off and stampeding like a mob to somewhere else left the Dream Traveler unconsciously lying on the ground, his golden eyes seemingly turned to spiraling blacks, this was short lived however when he suddenly sat himself up(Undertaker Style), startling the boy and then stood himself up with ease. Wiping some dust from his clothes, he looked at his son and talked as if nothing life-threatening happened.

"You'll get used to it. Come on, I have a lot to explain and there's someone you should meet."

They walked to the gate, the father leading not really caring that the front gate was picked. It happens often. They entered the place; his father closing the door from behind, Klonoa was once more amazed at what he saw. "This will be your new home." The place was grassland, silver flowers scattered throughout, his mom's favorite. In the middle was a small manor-type house composed of two floors, trees popping out of the veranda. "It's smaller than it looks." The father was speaking in one-liners, a clear sign that their talks were a bit awkward.

Truth to behold once they entered, though it was rather hi-tech it really was a rather large for one cabbit to live in, the living room was the first thing you'd see when you open the front door, there were no large ball-room worthy stairs where princesses could walk in their glory but a large hexadecimal shaped no-glass elevator. There were no doors to the large rooms on both ends of the living room, you can see they were huge and you can see they were full of equipment. The left were loaded with weights and other heavy whatnot and filled with machines for the purpose of fitness, the right was an entire user-friendly obstacle course. They had a strange decorator.

"You're room is upstairs but before we go to that… I have a lot to explain. Take a seat." The living room was carpeted, a huge TV was there, in front was a glass coffee table and a large sofa, two smaller one-man sofa's were placed on the opposite sides. The father sat on the couch facing the door, the son sat on the one closer to the door, and the table separated them from each other.

"Where to start? We 'of the wind' belong to a long line of cursed heroes. Be it against our will or not we get sent to different worlds to save it, regardless of what we feel or even if we die trying." Klonoa's golden cat-like eyes widened from that, his father continued.

"Unbelievable but true. That was the reason why I couldn't be with you and… one day you'll be on my shoes, so I'm going to prepare you for such. Now… I should tell you how you get to the places against your will huh?" Klonoa nodded, somehow taking what he just said as some joke, it was his father after all and by how he acted since they got here he doubted if he could even become serious.

"When a world is losing hope its spirit dreams of a hero to save it, that's where we come in because our bloodline can easily be blown elsewhere by the winds of time and space, think of it like… our family is rather close to the threads that binds worlds." Still Klonoa could hardly register such topics, the house was enough to fill him with wonder.

"I saved Phantomile a few times from catastrophes and its spirit knew that I had a family there, though I can only visit there if it's in danger, the soul of that world assured and maintained contact with me through my dreams. I watched you grow up through visions." He chuckled.

"A few nights ago I had a nightmare about... you know? You're grandfather. You know what happened after that." He gave a long sigh before continuing.

"You'll be sent through worlds either by fading or being sucked up to the sky once you turn 16, or… once I don't make it back." They both knew what that meant. They talked more about legacies and missions, though they evaded the subject of how he and her mother met though he stated that it was a strange coincidence that the surnames 'Of the wind' from the father's side and Kazeno from the mother's side meant the same thing. And soon it was around noon.

They were bonding well but like on timing the door opened and another cabbit with a green fur color-scheme entered, a small yellow school bag complimenting his scarf was strapped behind him.

"I'm home!!" the green one said.

The two were about the same age and they stared blankly at each other, nothing happened. The father broke the silence.

He spoke in sort of nervous yet composed voice. "Klonoa, this is Hyuponia Sorrow; Sorrow, this is Klonoa. You're brother."

TO BE CONTINUED

-------------------

Yeah… it's a rewritten version… Review please; I would like to know if I have improved.


	4. We Reminisce

Disclaimer:

I do not own Klonoa or any other of his game and manga series' characters; they belong to their respective. Also, I have rewritten Chapters 1 and 2 and added more detail, reread and rate if you have the time. This chapter's purpose is for the detailing of a lot of things and the mayhem part I stated weeks back has been moved around the next chapter or so.

----------

**A NEW LIFE**

**--CHAPTER 3 – WE REMINISCE--**

Yet another awkward situation in an awkward life-changing day, yes, all has been way too much for a young cabbit to acknowledge in such short time but learning to accept a quick turn of events is a part of any Dream Traveler's life. So Klonoa found out he has a brother and now they're staring at each other for the first time in their young lives.

Speechless and mouths slightly opened they blanked at each other. When the last chapter said that the father broke the silence, it meant there was a long inhalation of breaths after what he said. Then there was silence to rule once more. Golden yellow and blood red eyes were glued to each other for what seemed like an eternity.

There was one short word that came from Klonoa that almost sounded like a whisper, a rival of one adult cockroach rubbing its legs. _"Hi…"_

At least it was picked up by the other one's large ears. He replied in the same manner only much straighter, less forced out and less nervous. "Hi."

Klonoa blinked and the split second his vision was regained Sorrow was no longer where he stood. Fear crept inside Klonoa once again; it's a strange world he has entered. A voice in another direction startled him.

"I have homework to do." The voice came from the hexadecimal elevation device.

Startled, Klonoa flung to that direction, his brother was standing right there, looking at their father before the platform he stood at suddenly levitated up with some kind of engine sound, it reached the second floor before any more words could be spoken. How's that for a first expression?

-------

The second floor was like a broad hallway, plants adorned the sides. Eight doors were evenly spaced, some locked. Three on the north wall and the same for the South, one on the East side and the last on it's opposite. It was done in a way so that a door would straightly front at another.

With a sigh he turned the key that was just given to him by his father earlier downstairs on the key hole. A click was heard and then he turned the knob, pulling the key from the door then entering his new room for the first time. The quick elevation earlier was quite thrilling, the room was the same for him the moment he switched on the lights, his dad must have planned this. It held the basic necessities, much like his old room only tiled, undecorated and cemented, the placing were strangely enough from the cabinets to the drawers, all the same only the window in front of the bed was the sliding kind, reminded him a bit of home… his old one. Sorrow filled him once more, the distractions provided by just about what everything that happened that day had come and went. Sleep. Although there were still bits of sun, it's the one thing he wanted to do. He walked back to face the door, three steps to do it so he could pull it close and lock it, he didn't want to be disturbed one bit.

So he reached for the door knob but before he could act on his plan something took his attention. The room door in front of him, although a bit of distance away on the other side of the second floor was noticed to be opened just a wee bit by his eyes. The door's design was exactly similar to Klonoa's room door but there was a cute cloud-shaped name plate with the capital letters HYU and a smiley inscribed on it nailed on the upper half of the door. A red eye peeked out of the slight opening, staring at him before the door was suddenly banged shut. The sound it made echoed throughout the area.

Klonoa felt uneasy towards that sudden gesture. He finally closed the door and slowly walked his way to his bed. He sat on the bedside and he began to think. "This world's not half bad…" Yes, think positive, hi grandfather wouldn't want him to just stay down in something much worse than a dump right? (One of the most clichéd lines added with a few of my words.) This added a bit of excitement and distraction to his young being again. Sol-City was it? He thought it was rather strange name for anything but definitely an amazing place. All the tall structures and the weird people, he was just there for less than a day and already he found a trio of weirdoes. A lot of places to explore, although there was a strange unnatural scent in the air around the place it would make up for the irreplaceable forests around his last residence… the countless greens by the terrifying blue… green? That word reminded him of his newly acquainted family member that was also color-schemed green.

Somehow he knew it, Hyu? That's probably what they call him. It was obvious to the cabbit that his brother was the owner of the possibly identical room on the other side. So why does he feel that there's a ridiculously thick line between them that rivaled the span of an ocean? Klonoa scratched his temples as he thought 'Just what do they have in common?' Though Klonoa can be considered 'innocent' he has been thought by the village head how genes work, while leaving some of the more intimate details the cabbit only understood the more simpler words. Babies come out as the combination of the parents features like a mother's eyes, father's attitude... he nodded in disagreement vigorously as he nudged that though off. Now what about Hyuponia? No, that won't work. He decided to just refer to him as Hyu from now on like what the door suggested.

His mom was as white as the fresh fallen snow, having pinkish outlines and highlights; his dad was as dark as the midnight sky which is probably why his fur ended up that way and at the same time inheriting his mother's ears which majority of the elderly had a habit of fondling. Now what about his brother? Hyu, just like him had white in his body, like his… their father they had the same ear type; they didn't have fluffy clouds for furry ends. He seemed at first opinion to be rather introvert personified. And once again like their father, Hyu appeared to have the capability of suddenly disappearing and appearing out of nowhere.

Four consecutive knocks on the door stopped his line of thought, before he could ask anything the door suddenly opened. He forgot to lock the door. Carrying Klonoa's bag his father entered the door before gently dropping it on the floor by the bed. He sat beside his son with a thud causing a slight disturbance on the bed and Klonoa's inertia.

"So, what do you think about the place?" he asked his son in an attempt to 'break the ice'.

Awkwardness surrounded the two, in a state of a total blank mind Klonoa just turned his head to look in the opposite direction of where his father was. "…"

A few moments passed and more words were said. "Well you'll get used to it." And the father stood up and quickly made his way back to the door but then he stopped and looked back while he stated a few words in a brief manner. "Oh and son, Phantomile was in danger when we left earlier so you see… I'll be dragged back there sometime tomorrow." That got Klonoa's attention. "Anything you want me to take back from there?" He added.

Was there anything? His thoughts wandered off as he took notice of his surroundings. "Just about everything in my room I guess like my clothes. Some photo frames on the fireplace and those thingamajigs lying around the house." He paused as he thought more and noticed that what he said was an indirect approach on just about everything in the house, at least they were conversing. "Was that too much?" he asked back.

He replied "Oh no, it's just… enough." They both chuckled briefly before silence surrounded them. "Well, I'm going now. Oh and also…" There was a bit of suspense in Klonoa's eyes from that added statement. "Just want to tell you that I'll be…"

"Be what?" the child asked.

"I'll be relocating your grandpa's grave to our estate, as well as your mother's." It made an impact inside Klonoa's mind. He hasn't been visiting his mother's grave for a while and his grandpa's was in broken condition.

"Well, I have to put some positive ideas in your brother, brighten his mood towards you. Get some sleep but don't forget to change from that suit of yours, it makes you smell like you haven't bathe in weeks. G'night!" He slammed the door shut. That's another thing his dad and his brother had in common. And he was still wearing that suit, maybe he mistook his unstable emotions for causing the uneasy itch around his body.

He stood up and thought more about his dad, all those negativity before had turned to positive comments though again he wouldn't admit them out loud, it's a start. This is a very strange and memorable day indeed, from his new home to his father's plans a lot of other things entered him, he'll be missing Breezegale a lot more than he thought but moving on is a part of life.

He paused as he found himself partially undressed, he didn't even notice that. His bag was wide open, clothes and thingamajigs identified as the cabbit's stuff scattered on the floor. Rubber shoes neatly placed by the side of the bed, it's silly that he wore that with the clashing suit throughout his mourning. His hat was hanging on the nearest bedpost and he was only sporting his red shorts, the matching leash was somewhere on the ground. He'll have to fix his stuff into place sooner or later, maybe tomorrow.

By then the sun was no more, the outside was tranquil dark, and he walked nearer his new bedroom window and placed his padded paw on the glass and taking notice of the window's build he pulled it to the left realizing that it would slide open that way but it didn't. It was locked so he used his other hand to twist the contraption free. He peeked out and stared at the sky. Not one star was present that night, he couldn't even outline any clouds that might be responsible for covering them, he didn't realized that it was the lights and smokes of the city that shrouded the cosmos. The window thing reminded him, he should lock the door. He took a deep breath of the outside air before sliding it back to it's earlier position and he walked nearer to his door, pressing the noticeable button on the doorknob. A click sound was heard and he reached in for the light switches. All was turned off and into bed he went.

It was plain, no blankets or whatever, just a futon for his furry head. _"Thank you… dad…"_

He drowsed off to sleep moments later. Forgetting some facts and being oblivious to his future. He, an orphaned boy today, tomorrow the next Dream Traveller.

TO BE CONTINUED

--------

So… the next chapter will have a bit of humor and more awkwardness and I might be able to add that sibling rivalry part… Reviews? I like reviews.


	5. Uncertainties

All characters shown in this chapter are copyrighted by Namco. I'm not sure if Klonoa Works still exists.

-------

**A New Life**

**Chapter 4 - Uncertainties**

It must have been the season or maybe the time of day but it was cold. It was too cold even against his fur, even against his large fluffy ears. He tried a few times to doze of back to blissful sleep however the cold was winning this battle. It took a while before he finally gave and just sat himself up in frustration.

He stared at the world on the other side of the window. **-groan-**

The sun wasn't even up yet. However, the cabbit noticed the smallest radiation of light from the farthest part of the sky. What should be done? He could explore the house, maybe even get in trouble. Anything was better than doing nothing.

There was a creak from the other side of the bedroom door. For that while all he did was listen. Light steps could be heard. The light from a fluorescent and a shadow in the hall crawled through the small spaces under his door. "Hyu…" he whispered.

Though they had just met yesterday Klonoa was captivated with his newly discovered brother. There were things that should be said between them, they're brothers after all. He wonders if his father had done what he said he would last night. Family is such a nice word. But then from his brother's actions last night he wonders if he would even be allowed to call him by his nickname.

The shadow, Klonoa could tell that the figure owning it had stopped in his tracks. His heart skipped a beat. Klonoa guessed that the owner might be looking straight at his door. He started walking again. The shadow was soon gone and he heard something like the sound of an engine. His brother was using the elevator. It's a strange way to start a day.

----------

KoS's POV.

//Flashback

_I've never really thought about anything in my entire life until now._

_From the window I stared at the orange hued clouds. My thoughts wander from what had recently transpired. The feeling of the sandy wind, the mellow sound of flutes, the statements of those I rule and the deeds of that one man kept on replaying on my mind. I should have been more aware. I should have known what was hidden in the shadows of my Kingdom, in the hearts of Lunateans and in the face of my father._

_That day, I kept to myself as always – not like there was anyone to get close to. 'A true king of sorrow can stand proud alone' was what my father had told me countless times. However it could not be helped that I was still a child, even royalty have their moments of weaknesses and now was mine. That day would open my eyes to Sorrow's truth. _

_It was almost noon, an hour before lunch. I walked through the vast halls of the castle and I found myself craving for food. I convinced myself a long time ago that I should at least have the right to go on my own whims. No one should be told what to do all the time._

_I snuck into the kitchen; the cooks were too busy to even notice me. I caught a whiff of delicious Azure Berries on one of the tables. For berries, they were large, the size of my fist large. The scent was grand and my hunger grew tenfold. Hungrily I moved forward to the platter. Victory was mine. I went for the grab on the nearest piece of fruit._

"_Prince, restrain yourself!" Victory was getting farther and farther away. How I hated that chef. "You know that the king doesn't approve this kind of behavior from you…" and he trailed off. Discipline, knowledge and wisdom were part of being royalty. Actions such as mine reflected none of the sort and etcetera. Countless times have I heard the same thing from every adult in the castle which meant everyone but myself. There were a lot of reasons why I hated being the prince._

"_But I'm hungry." I interrupted somewhere along his lines._

"_Now prince…"_

"_Please?" I pleaded before he could trail off once again._

_He sighed in defeat. "Very well prince, just one." And he reached out for a fruit and then went to the sink. The fruit was skillfully washed. I was handed the largest and I smiled. "Thank you." I rushed out of the room taking a bite on the way._

_Happiness abounds._

_Suddenly everything was flashed with a bluish hue. The castle of sorrow was covered with a sharp shade of radiant cobalt. It was over as quickly as it happened. Guards rushed across the hall, almost crashing me. _

---------

It's seven in the morning and without even looking around the room I could tell that the other students aren't even here yet. Classes won't start in another hour. Exams are coming up and to compensate for the lack of time teachers were starting to rush quizzes. First Class –Advanced Runes was no exception.

That would usually be my reason for being early but today, I arrived way too early. I flipped to the next page. I have all the reasons to not be at home.

Last night my dad visited my room. I don't know… he started with small talk and then suddenly it was all about Klonoa. Whatever words were said was lost in the back of my mind. I should try to talk to my brother; I should try to be family. Yeah, right. That's why I went to school at five in the morning.

Note to self, never go to school at five in the morning for any reason ever again.

Now dad, I think he'd be angry that I avoided my 'brother.' But then again he already knew I was planning on leaving early. The warm food on my plate earlier when I entered the dining room was proof of that. Good old dad.

"Morning Hyu!" I was snapped back to reality. I looked to my side; it was typical that Popka would ruin an already wronged day. In my books, he's not actually the best person to talk to. I won't call ourselves friends, but not like we're enemies either.

"What do you want?" I murmured before returning to my book.

"So I heard your dad was back already." What? Just how did he know that? Dad was usually gone for about three days per world. It was strange enough that he got home in less than a day but…

I closed the book and paid full attention to the dog-duck thing. "Where did you hear that?"

There was a pause. Things started to feel awkward. "That's not important!" He started to panic. The only way for him to know that dad was home yesterday was that he himself was there to see him. I remembered something. Popka skipped the last two classes yesterday. Typical-

Straight to the point- "Were you and Tat scheming again?" I asked. Possibilities are that they used my dad again for a money making scheme.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Oh you're going down.

END OF CHAPTER 4

-------

I'm back in the fandom again. I don't have any way of playing the Klonoa remake but that's ok I still have a copy of the original Door to Phantomile.

Well? I'm back – and now I'm gone.


End file.
